


Something Different

by rpfheathen



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Deepthroating, F/F, Fingering, G!P Laura, Girl Penis, Office Sex, PWP, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfheathen/pseuds/rpfheathen
Summary: Laura comes to visit Carmilla at work and tries out a different attitude and Carmilla is kinda really into it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s all smut. Please read the tags. Hope you enjoy :).

Carmilla grinned when she saw Laura walk into the bar. The blonde was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Laure smiled back at Carmilla and made her way to a stool in front of the dark haired girl.

“Hey you. I was hoping you’d come by tonight.” 

“And miss a chance to see you? As if.” Laura rolled her eyes and Carmilla laughed.

“Who says ‘as if’ anymore?” Carmilla slid a glass towards you. “You are entirely too cute.”

Laura raised the glass to her lips and took a long sip. “Just like, regular cute? Or like you’ll let me fuck you in the back room later cute?”

Carmilla’s stomach dropped at Laura’s words. Laura didn’t talk like that. Not regularly at least, and the look in her eyes showed how much she meant them. 

Carmilla had to think about her response before she said, “Unfortunately for you, I just got back from my first break so you’ve got to wait a couple hours before you can do anything to me.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind waiting.” Laura took another quick drink, then leaned close enough to whisper to Carmilla. “I just hope you followed my instructions baby.”

Carmilla shut her eyes and groaned softly. She leaned in to kiss Laura but the shorter girl pulled away. “You said I had to wait a couple hours, so I’m holding you to it.” 

“You evil woman.”

Laura giggled and walked towards the pool table with an extra swing in her hips. Carmilla let her head fall onto the bar and she couldn’t help but smile.

——-

Two hours had passed and the bar had slowed down, Elsie was working the bar with Carmilla and told her to take a break. 

Carmilla’s eyes darted over to where Laura was standing, leaning against a pool stick with a determined look on her face. 

After making her way across the floor, Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and nuzzled her head into the girl’s neck. 

Laura relaxed into Carmilla and Carmilla kissed her neck softly, 

“I believe someone said something about fucking me in the back room?”

Laura tensed a little again and turned around to face Carmilla. She took in her outfit. Carmilla’d worn a skirt, like Laura asked her to. The shorter girl leaned forward and kissed Carmilla, letting her left hand move up the length of Carmilla’s thigh, her fingers spreading out once she started pushing up the fabric of the girl’s skirt.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Someone’s playing pool.”

Laura leaned her stick up against the nearest wall and apologized to the other players for leaving so suddenly. 

Carmilla led Laura to the office and immediately locked the door behind them. Laura pressed her against the door and kissed her hard. 

Laura’s hands immediately went to her thighs and Carmilla lifted them up around Laura’s hips. The brunette moved her hands behind Laura’s neck and kissed her back. When they ran out of air, Carmilla pulled back.

“What has gotten into you tonight?”

Laura adjusted her hips between Carmilla’s legs and pushed the bulge in her shorts against her. Carmilla moaned and tightened her legs against the smaller girl.

“It’s more about what I want to get into you.” Laura kissed her again, then pulled back. “Is this okay? I know it’s different.” She said softly, and her eyes moved quickly across Carmilla’s face before stopping at her eyes.

“Yes,” Carmilla ground her hips down onto Laura and the shorter girl felt the wetness now. Carmilla wasn't wearing panties either. “Yes, it’s okay. It’s good different. Keep doing it different.”

Carmilla brought their lips together and one of Laura’s hands travelled up to where the dark haired girl was pressed so warmly against her. 

She wasted no time and rubbed her fingers in small circles across Carmilla’s clit. Laura’s other hand had a grip on her ass so hard, she hoped it left bruises. Carmilla bucked her hips and they both moaned into their kiss. Laura was doing wonders with her fingers and Carmilla knew she wasn’t going to tease her. 

“You’re so wet baby, how long have you been like this?”

Her fingers didn’t stop and Carmilla had to find her words between gritting her teeth, she was still at work. 

“Fuck, since you walked in here and told me you wanted to fuck me.” Laura’s fingers slipped down to her entrance and her grip moved to Laura’s shoulders. “Please.” 

“Please what?” Carmilla huffed because she didn’t want to have to beg, but Laura was still looking at her like that and she could feel how hard the shorter girl was, her cock pressed between them still zipped into Laura’s shorts. 

“Inside, please, I need you inside me.”

Laura did exactly as she asked, slipping two fingers inside her, her palm still rubbing up against her clit. Carmilla let her head drop back against the door as Laura moved her fingers inside her. She began rocking her hips in rhythm and Laura moved the hand that was on her ass to the collar of her shirt and freed one breast from Carmilla’s low cut top. 

Carmilla felt Laura suck her nipple into her mouth while she fucked herself on Laura’s fingers and she began to lose it. The girl’s fingers were curling now and her other forearm was pressed against her lower back. She felt how hot Laura’s skin was and her breath was coming heavier. Her arm would flex over and over with each thrust into Carmilla. 

“Are you close?” Laura whispered and Carmilla nodded. “How close are you?”

“I’m so close, Laura.” Laura kissed her again and focussed on Carmilla’s clit, keeping her thrusts hard. Carmilla’s fingers nearly turned white from how hard she was gripping Laura’s shoulders. She was letting out little whines now and Laura loved to catch them in her kisses. 

“Come for me.” 

And Carmilla came. Hard. Laura fucked her through it, Carmilla’s wetness covering the smaller girl’s hand and the crotch of her shorts. Laura pulled her fingers out of Carmilla and sucked them clean in her mouth, easing Carmilla down to the floor. Her legs were a little unstable and Carmilla sighed heavily. 

“Not gonna lie, I think that was worth waiting two hours for.” Laura said, then leaned forward and kissed her. 

“It was definitely worth it to me.” Carmilla held onto Laura’s forearms then stood up and looked at her shorts. “Seems like you could use a little help with that cutie.”

“I won’t say no.”

Laura let Carmilla back her up into one of the chairs that sat in the office and she spread her legs. Carmilla removed her shirt then dropped to her knees between the blonde’s thighs and pushed them further apart. The wet spot around the zipper of Laura’s shirt was huge, but it was hot seeing how wet Laura made her. 

Carmilla ran her hands slowly up Laura’s thighs before her fingers brushed over the bulge still present in her shorts. 

“You’re so hard, Laura. I bet you’re just bursting.” She trailed a finger down the length that ran between Laura’s legs and the blonde sighed and chased more friction. 

“I’m not seeing much help right now.”

Laura was always impatient, but she’d hardly teased her earlier and Carmilla can’t ignore how well Laura had fucked her up against the door and she figured the girl deserved a reward. 

The button to Laura’s jeans came undone and the zipper soon after that. Carmilla pulled her shorts and panties down to her ankles in one motion and Laura groaned when her bare ass hit the cool chair. 

Her length bobbed between them and Carmilla had to take a moment to appreciate her view right now. Laura was red faced and there was a thin layer of sweat on her brow, her t-shirt was riding up her stomach and her cock was achingly hard. 

Laura cupped Carmilla’s face and pulled her towards her lap, “Come on, suck it for me.”

Carmilla’s mouth fell open. Every time Laura said something dirty like that it made her lose the ability to think. Laura guided her closer and Carmilla took the head into her mouth.

Laura groaned and she felt Carmilla’s more than she heard it. Her lips closed over Laura and she breathed in through her nose before bringing her mouth down to Laura’s hip bone. 

It was one of the best feelings in the world, feeling Carmilla’s mouth around her. It was always hot and wet and it felt like the brunette was trying to suck the life from her. Laura felt the head of her cock push against the back of Carmilla’s throat but the girl kept her head down as long as she could. 

When the brunette came up for air, she had a grin on her face and Laura was out of breath.

“I take it you liked that?”

All Laura could do was nod. Carmilla laughed and sat up so she could pull the ponytail holder from Laura’s hair. She used it to pull hers back quickly and Laura restored her grip on Carmilla’s hair which made the brunette sigh. 

“Do it again.” Laura pulled Carmilla by her hair and Carmilla obliged. 

Carmilla moved her head along with Laura’s hands, up and down Laura’s length. Carmilla swirled her tongue over the head of her cock and Laura groaned, pushing Carmilla’s head down and shoving herself into the girl’s mouth. 

Her member hit the back of Carmilla’s throat again and Carmilla made a brief choking sound and Laura dropped her hands immediately. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that!” 

Carmilla slowly raised her head, then licked up Laura’s cock slowly. She began to stroke it with her hand, saliva covering her hands and Laura’s member. 

“Maybe I wanted you to do that.” Laura’s eyes went wide and Carmilla smirked. “I’ll pinch you if I need air.”

She took Laura in her mouth again and moved the girls hands to her hair again. She felt Laura’s hands move with a little more insistence, but still gentle. She would only move at the pace Laura set, and when felt Laura’s hands speed up, Carmilla knew she got the idea. 

Laura was mouth fucking her in earnest now, Carmilla letting the smaller girl use her mouth. She was struggling for air and she felt tears brimming in her eyes, but held through because the feeling of Laura shoving her cock into her mouth over and over was so dominant and intoxicating, she didn’t want it to end. Those hazel eyes were looking down at her with a look she’d never seen before and it was driving her crazy. 

The smaller girl held her down for a moment then, her dick as far into Carmilla’s mouth as possible. Carmilla looked up at Laura for a few seconds, all of her length inside her mouth and her eyes red. 

Laura pulled her off of her dick and leaned forward and kissed her hard. 

“That was the best blowjob I’ve ever gotten. I didn’t know you could deepthroat.”

Carmilla wiped her mouth, “I gotta have a few tricks up my sleeve, you know? I figured now was as good a time as any to break it out.”

Laura pulled on Carmilla’s forearms, bringing her to her feet. Her fingers wrapped around her thighs to her ass and brought her to straddle Laura’s lap. Carmilla felt Laura’s cock against her stomach and rocked her center against the underside of its length. 

“Are you gonna fuck me with that thing or just let me grind up against it?”

Laura kissed her and ran her fingers through the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and the back of her neck. “Should I get a condom?”

Carmilla hummed, “I want to feel all of you tonight.”

Laura grabbed her length and pointed it towards Carmilla’s entrance. The brunette raised her hips and felt the head of Laura’s cock push the lips of her pussy apart. 

She sank down a little, only taking in an inch or so. She was so wet it was hard not to just drop onto Laura’s lap, but she wanted to take it slow and appreciate every inch. 

One of Laura’s hands stayed between them, the other cupped one of Carmilla’s breasts, toying with the nipple. Carmilla held Laura’s head to her chest, pushing the other nipple towards her mouth. Laura sucked it eagerly and Carmilla slid the rest of the way down Laura, letting the girl fill her completely. 

Laura immediately began to circle her clit with her thumb and Carmilla leaned back with a groan, starting to rock her hips. Her skirt was covering their laps, so she couldn’t see Laura inside of her. 

It felt dirtier than this already was, knowing that Laura was inside of her, fucking her raw, but that neither of them could see it. 

Laura didn’t like it very much apparently. She quickly pulled her head away from Carmilla’s breast with a wet pop and flipped up her skirt. 

Carmilla was leaning back with her arms around Laura’s shoulders and neck, the short girl’s left arm around her waist and her thumb still moving quickly on her clit. Carmilla moved her hips faster and Laura picked up on the rhythm that she was setting. 

The brunette held onto Laura tightly, the feeling of her cock inside of her, pounding over and over and filling her up. She was rolling her hips with Laura’s short thrusts, their wet skin slapping together sounding through the room along with their labored breathing. 

Laura felt Carmilla beginning to tighten over her length, she kept up her thrusting. The sight of her dick disappearing inside of Carmilla and then reappearing slick and covered in the girl’s wetness was driving her crazy. If Carmilla didn’t cum soon, Laura just might, and that would ruin her plans.

She doubled her efforts on Carmilla’s clit and the girl shouted, her cunt gripping across Laura’s length. She was getting close. 

“You’re doing such a good job, you know, riding me like this in the office at your job.” Laura whispered to Carmilla. Hearing laura talk dirty always did it for her. “You could barely wait to get me back here and suck me off, and now you’re bouncing on my cock like I own your pussy.”

Carmilla couldn’t answer that, she only rode Laura harder, her thrusts losing some of their rhythm. Laura bucked harder into Carmilla and slapped the skin of her ass lightly, causing the girl above her yelped.

“Who owns your pussy, Carm?” 

Carmilla whimpered but ground her hips flush with Laura’s, circling her hips slowly. 

“You’ve got to tell me baby, so I can give you what you want.” Carmilla looked like she was trying not to scream, holding her lips together tightly. “Who owns your pussy? Just tell me and I’ll let you cum.”

A few more thrusts and Laura had eased up on Carmilla’s clit, keeping her on the edge. 

Carmilla chased her fingers with her hips, still grinding down, and she whimpered. Carmilla’s head was getting fuzzy. She could feel the edge of her orgasm just out of reach by Laura’s teasing fingers. 

“You, Laura.” Laura pressed her thumb against her clit again, but just for a moment, slowing her thrusting down again. “You own my pussy.”

Laura went back to her old pace and circled Carmilla’s clit with a new fervor, and the brunette cried above her. Laura felt the girl fall apart and held onto her tightly while she eased her through it. Carmilla felt like she was on fire, riding the thick cock inside her while her cunt rippled over it’s length. Her orgasm stretched its way out and she finally came out of the bow she was in. 

Carmilla sighed and kept fucking herself slowly against Laura. “Feels like you’ve still got something left.” 

Laura grinned, “I didn’t tell you to get ready for nothing. You feel like trying something new?”

Carmilla nodded and raised herself off of Laura. She fixed her skirt and Laura felt herself twitch at the shy smile Carmilla gave her, offset by a devilish look in her eyes. 

“How do you want me?”

Laura stood up and pulled her shorts up briefly, “Bend over the desk.”

Laura moaned when Carmilla did exactly as she said, and even pulled her skirt up so she could see her ass bent over. She turned her head and made eye contact with Laura who had her hand around her length, rubbing it softly. 

“You’re so gorgeous like that.” She let out. “Bent over for me, dripping wet.” Carmilla was impatient and just wiggled her ass in response. 

Laura dropped to her knees and licked her way up Carmilla’s pussy. Laura licked at her clit a couple of times before she shoved her tongue inside of Carmilla, feeling how wet and hot she was for her. 

She let her tongue travel around her labia and over to her ass. She prodded at the puckered hole with her tongue and she felt Carmilla tense. 

“Is this okay?”

Carmilla nodded, “Just tell me before you do anything else, I don’t want anything to be a surprise.”

Laura nodded, then put her tongue back on Carmilla's hole, tonguing small circles around it before she pushed her tongue into Carmilla. 

The brunette moaned at the intrusion, and gripped the desk tighter. Her tongue was hot and wetter than she was expecting in her ass. There was pressure, but it didn’t hurt. Laura was running a hand soothingly over her asscheeks and back and she relaxed, feeling more of the girl’s tongue begin to fuck her. 

She felt Laura’s face come away, “I’m going to put a finger in you now.” Carmilla hummed and Laura ran her finger through Carmilla’s wetness, then pressed the tip of a finger into her. 

“Would you rather me touch your clit or keep my other hand up here.” Laura rubbed her lower back again. 

“My clit.” 

Laura pushed the rest of her finger in once she had circled Carmilla’s clit. She heard Carmilla groan and she grinned, beginning to move the finger she had in the other girl’s ass. She thrust into her a couple times, feeling Carmilla relax into the feeling. Laura rubbed harder on her clit and sped her finger up a little bit. 

“Are you ready for a second one?”

“Yeah.” Carmilla’s voice sounded strained. Laura circled the finger that was inside of her and Carmilla moaned low and keening, “Please, another one, Laura.”

Laura took her finger out and rubbed the wetness from Carmilla’s pussy up to her ass and eased two fingers inside. Carmilla moaned at the stretch and Laura couldn’t stop staring at the way her hole clenched around her fingers. She rotated them a couple of times and eased them in and out, still stroking across Carmilla’s clit. 

Carmilla was moaning softly with every movement of Laura’s fingers. She’d never felt so full and the smaller girl’s fingers rubbing across her clit and fucking her ass at the same time were quickly bringing her over the edge. 

“Do you want me to fuck you here?” Laura spread her fingers and Carmilla couldn’t help the loud gasp that left her mouth. She just nodded and leaned her hips back towards Laura. 

Carmilla felt Laura pull her fingers out and heard her grab something from her pants. 

“This might be a little cold, I’m sorry.”

Laura squirted a good amount of lube onto her ass, and it wasn’t that cold, but it was slippery. She felt Laura push some of the lube back up towards her hole with the head of her cock and she pressed against her softly. 

“Are you ready?” Carmilla just pushed against her again. 

Laura eased the head of her member against Carmilla’s ass and pushed inside just barely. The girl spread for her so easily, and Laura pushed a bit further, the head of her cock all the way inside her now. 

It was so tight, the hole wouldn’t stop clenching around her girth and she wanted nothing more than to thrust the rest of her length inside. Carmilla had a tight grip on her forearm, telling her to stay still, so she did. 

When she felt the girl beneath her relax, she pushed her hips forward again. She was nearly halfway in when Carmilla moaned loudly and gripped her arm again.

Carmilla’s head was on the desk, beyond words at this point. 

Laura was nearly balls deep. In her ass. 

And she wanted nothing more than for the girl to ignore her halting and just take her, but she knew Laura wouldn’t and would wait for her to be ready. The pressure was a lot and she felt a little like she was splitting apart but for as much as it hurt, the feeling of Laura’s gentle hands on her back and circling her clit made it electric.

Feeling Laura’s girl pushing deeper, Carmilla shifted back, trying to take more of her in. Laura bottomed out. 

Laura leaned over and pressed her front against Carmilla’s back. Her skin was hot and flushed, so she pressed a quick kiss to the girl’s shoulder. While running soothing hands across her back and hips, Laura began to slowly rock her hips. 

She pulled out about halfway, then slid all the way back in slowly. Laura had never felt this good. Carmilla’s ass was hot and tighter than anything she’s ever fucked before, she felt like she would blow soon. 

Laura’s hands shifted to Carmilla’s shoulders and she pulled out before thrusting slowly in again. She went to pull out slowly again- 

“Laura if you don’t hurry up and fuck me, this is going back to an ‘exit only’ zone.”

She slammed into her, their skin slapping loudly together in the office. 

“Like that?”

Carmilla groaned, “Yes! Laura like that, fuck me harder.”

Laura set off a quick pace, humping against Carmilla and gripping her shoulders tightly to get leverage. Carmilla returned every hard thrust and bit down hard on her lip. 

She’d already cum twice and she knew Laura had to be close. Carmilla clenched her ass around Laura a couple of times and it caused her strokes to falter.

“Fuck, Carm. Do that again.”

Carmilla clenched again and Laura fell against her, still thrusting. The blonde’s hand made its way to Carmilla’s clit and began rubbing insistently. 

Carmilla felt herself toeing the line of no return. She wanted to prolong this just a little more. 

“Laura, choke me.” She grabbed Laura’s hand that had a bruising grip on her shoulder and moved it to her neck. “Just squeeze the sides and it’ll be fine. I’ll pinch you.”

Laura’s pace faltered but she regained it when she felt Carmilla’s hand guide hers to where she wanted it. They were pressed together, Laura’s hand moving quickly over Carmilla’s clit, her cock thrusting madly in and out of Carmilla’s ass and her other hand firmly around Carmilla’s throat. 

Laura thrust harder and harder, seeing Carmilla’s face flush redder with the lack of oxygen. She felt Carmilla lose it again, the girl tensing around her length. Carmilla felt waves of pleasure flood her system for the third time, gasping for breath that wouldn’t come fast enough. 

Laura pressed herself harder into Carmilla, her face wedged against the girl’s back and she dropped her hand from Carmilla’s neck. Her t-shirt was rubbing uncomfortably between them and it was infuriating that Laura couldn’t feel her bare skin against the girl beneath her. 

Carmilla felt the cock inside her stagger then get shoved deeper than it ever had been. Laura came inside her, shooting hot ropes of cum inside of Carmilla’s ass. The girl groaned behind her, emptying herself with a few more sharp thrusts. 

Carmilla was wiped out. She could barely move and didn’t want Laura to at all. Then Laura pulled out, her cock softening with each moment. 

She looked at Carmilla’s hole, wide open and wrecked by her. She kneeled down again and pressed a kiss to her ass cheek. Laura began to circle her thumb around the hole, easing it back to its regular size. 

Laura whispered, “Can you push it out for me?”

Her hand rubbed across Carmilla’s ass and lower back, while her other thumb still rubbed around the tender skin. 

“Ugh, why. That’s kinda gross.”

Laura laughed, “Why? Are you saving it for later? Because that’s even grosser.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes but still pushed. She didn’t feel anything at first, but then she slowly felt something warm oozing from inside her. 

Laura’s fingers were still playing behind her, and she heard wet drops hitting the floor between them. It was unbelievably hot knowing that Laura was watching her push out what she’d just fucked into her. 

They usually used condoms and whenever they didn’t, things were okay because Carmilla's never come up pregnant. That triggered the thought of Laura cumming inside her pussy and knocking her up and she got hot all over. 

Huh, she didn’t realize she was into that one. 

Laura gave her ass a little tap and she stood up,

“Good job, I think you got it all out.”

She pulled her shorts back up and tucked herself away behind that tiny zipper. She flipped Carmilla’s skirt back down and searched for her discarded shirt. 

Carmilla turned around and sat down gingerly on the desk. Laura held out her shirt and Carmilla held her arms up and Laura grinned before pulling it over the girl’s head. 

She took the loose ponytail from her hair and tied her own back again. Carmilla leaned into her chest and Laura wrapped her arms around her. She ran her fingers gently through brunette hair and they were quiet for a few moments. 

“Was that okay? All of that?”

Carmilla chuckled against Laura. “God yes, cutie. That was amazing, I don’t know how you do it.”

Laura was looking at her with doe eyes and all the love in the world. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, looking so adorable and sweet but secretly being a kinky little fiend.” Carmilla leaned up to kiss Laura softly. “I don’t know where you put it.”

Laura raised her eyebrow and said, “I know exactly where I put it.” And jokingly thrust her hips against Carmilla. She blushed profusely after saying that and Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh again.

“See, there you go. Blushing at an innuendo like you didn’t just bend me over this desk and fuck me with your hand around my neck.”

Laura just kissed her again. 

“Well, either way. I’ll convince Elsie to give you the rest of the night off and then I’ll meet you around back with the car. We have Perry brownies at the house.” 

Laura grabbed a couple tissues from the desk and wiped up her cum that had been on the floor and tossed it in the trash.

“I’ll see you in a minute.”

Laura blew her a kiss and unlocked the office door, leaving Carmilla still a little out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a new chapter! I decided to do a series of one shots of Laura and Carmilla in this universe, they will not be in chronological order. Leave a comment if there’s any requests you’d like to make!

“Little hottie, that scary hottie has been checking you out all night! Go talk to her!”

Laura froze. She glanced up to where Kirsch was pointing across the floor and she was met with a pair of dark eyes staring at her over the rim of a glass. A smirk pulled across her face when she met Laura’s eyes. Her smirk widened when she saw Laura blush and turn back towards her friends.

“I don’t think she’s my type.”

Laf chimed in, “With all due respect, she’s everyone’s type. Just ask her to dance, you don’t have to do anything else.”

Laura swiftly finished her drink and was planning on waving the bartender over for another when Kirsch gasped. 

“Don’t look now, but she’s coming over here.”

Laf whipped their head around and confirmed that the girl was, in fact, making her way over to their group, and Laura was trying her best to stay invisible.

It didn’t work.

“Hey cutie, I saw you finished your drink. Mind if I buy you another?” 

If Laura thought she was hot from across the room, seeing her up close was another ball game entirely. She had wavy dark hair and a sharp jawline, leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, a ratty band tee and a leather jacket draped over her shoulders. Total bad girl look with a voice to match, and Laura was down for the count.

Laura opened her mouth to speak, but words weren’t working and so Laf stepped in.

“She would enjoy nothing more than that, here you can have my seat.” They stood up and pulled Kirsch away from Laura and the mystery girl.

The girl gestured to the now empty seat. “Is it okay if I sit here? I didn’t mean to make your friends run off.”

“Yea, completely okay.” Laura nodded quickly and the girl beside her chuckled. “Sorry, I don’t know how to do the ‘talking to hot strangers at a bar’ thing.”

“What’s your name?” 

“It’s Laura.” 

The girl smiled at her. “I’m Carmilla. There, not strangers anymore. What are you drinking?”

Laura fiddled with the glass in her hands, “Gin and tonic.”

“Oh, so the cutie has taste?”

“You’re sitting with me, so I guess you do too.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up. “You’ve got a little game too. See, you know how to do this.”

Laura ended up letting Carmilla buy her two more drinks. They sat and talked and Laura felt them drifting closer over the course of an hour or two. Carmilla had a hand low on her thigh and she was leaning towards her. Laura met her eyes again and Carmilla’s hand squeezed her thigh, letting her thumb run across the inseam of her jeans.

“I have to pee!” Laura jumped from her stool at the bar and made her way quickly to the restroom. Carmilla took that as her cue to follow.

Carmilla found Laura facing the mirror when she walked in. She clicked the lock shut and pulled the shorter girl towards her by her belt loops and kissed her soundly. Laura kissed her back, then panicked when she felt Carmilla’s hands move to her ass pull them together.

“Wait, sorry.” Carmilla pulled away and took in the confused look on Laura’s face. ”Why are you in here?”

“I thought you saying you need to pee was code for ‘Meet me in the restroom.’”

Laura shook her head in confusion. “Why would that mean that?”

“Sorry for getting signals crossed.” Carmilla searched Laura’s face for any signs of discomfort. She hadn’t pulled away any further now that Carmilla’s hands were safely on her hips. “Do you not want to?’

“I do, it’s just-” 

Carmilla trailed a hand down between them. “It’s just what?” Her fingers moved across Laura’s zipper and she felt it. “Oh, just that then?”

Laura was biting her lip with her eyes closed. When Carmilla didn’t freak out, she opened her eyes. 

“Yeah, just that.”

“That’s not a problem, cutie. I’m still down if you are.”

“Sure, yeah, that works.” Carmilla backed her up and she leaned against the stall door and unbuttoned her jeans. “It’s not hard yet.”

Laura felt her warm hands reach into her panties and pull her cock out. “We’ll get there.”

Carmilla sank to her knees and kept eye contact with Laura for a moment before turning her gaze to her flaccid dick between them. The foreskin was covering most of the head and Carmilla could see it twitching. She grabbed the length gently and began stroking it slowly, Laura let out a sigh and Carmilla got a little braver. 

Her mouth was hot. Laura’s length was still hardening and Carmilla could feel the skin stretching across her tongue as she sucked. She pulled her head back and stroked Laura’s cock again, her spit letting her hand move easier. 

Laura was looking down at her with a glassy look in her eyes. Carmilla smirked and took her back into her mouth, and she was fully hard and thick. She bobbed her head back and forth over the length a few times, letting her tongue swirl around the tip when she pulled back. Carmilla opened her mouth and took Laura’s cock in her hand and slapped it’s heavy head against her tongue a few times and Laura reached a hand into her hair.

“You act like you’ve never had a beautiful girl on her knees for you before cutie.” Carmilla kept one hand on Laura, stroking her slowly, her other hand trailing up Laura’s stomach.

“It’s not a very common occurrence, if that’s what you mean.” Her breathing was heavy and Carmilla knew she might be close.

Carmilla pressed a kiss at the base of her cock, running her tongue up the bottom of Laura’s cock before circling the tip with her tongue. “You’re gorgeous.” She locked eyes with Laura and kept her hand stroking, her grip a little tighter than before. “And I bet you do some serious damage with this thing.”

Laura felt her cock twitch in Carmilla’s hand at the thought of fucking her. Carmilla took her in her mouth again, her hand moving closer to the base of Laura’s cock where her mouth couldn’t reach. The hand that Laura had tangled in Carmilla’s hair tightened and she felt her balls start to twitch.

Carmilla didn’t stop, and Laura managed to get out through her clenched jaw, “Carmilla. I’m gonna- fuck.” She came inside Carmilla’s mouth, and the girl on her knees took it all. Laura groaned, feeling every spurt erupt from her hardness and Carmilla kept sucking her cock, draining every drop.

When she slowed and pulled back, she rubbed the head of Laura’s cock across her tongue that was still covered with her white cum. Laura met her eyes and Carmilla gave her a dark look before she swallowed. 

Laura slumped against the stall and then looked at herself in the mirror. She was a little sweaty and red-faced. Carmilla was still kneeling in front of her and she couldn’t see her ministrations in the mirror, but she saw her arm moving and felt her hand working her back down to softness.

It hit her then that this girl had just sucked her off in the restroom at a bar. Laura’s face flushed and she quickly tried to put her junk away. Carmilla noticed her rush and stood up, running soothing hands up and down her arms.

“Hey, if you want to continue this back at my place, I wouldn’t say no.”

Her voice calmed Laura down. “That sounds nice.”

Carmilla grabbed her by the hand and led them out of the bathroom. “I’ll go pay the tab, you can let your friends know you’re leaving?”

\--

Back at Carmilla’s place, Laura felt nervous. Just a little. She’d already had more action tonight than she’d had in her entire life, but the idea that she was about to have sex with this extremely attractive girl who’d picked her up in a bar was a touch stressful.

Carmilla was walking around the apartment, turning on lamps here and there and Laura couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming across her ass and legs that were covered by her pants. God, she wanted to peel them off of her and wipe off the smug look that perpetually rested on Carmilla’s face. 

“See something you like, cutie?” Carmilla flashed her a wink and made her way back to the dining room.

“You know I do.” Laura pulled her in by her hips and spun them so Carmilla was pressed against the table. She pressed their lips together and Carmilla moaned. Laura picked her up and set her on the kitchen table, stepping between Carmilla’s legs that spread so easily for her. 

Laura pulled Carmilla’s jacket from her shoulders and dropped it onto the floor. Carmilla pulled Laura’s shirt up over her head and kissed her again. Laura worked her hands underneath Carmilla’s shirt and let her hands cup Carmilla over her bra. The brunette’s legs crossed behind Laura, pulling their hips together and she groaned at the friction. 

Carmilla let Laura take off her shirt and unclip her bra. Laura kissed her harder and leaned them over so Carmilla was flat on the table. Her kisses left her mouth and brushed across her cheek, behind her ear, down to her neck and shoulder and chest. Laura’s hips were grinding slowly and Carmilla was meeting her with even rises of her hips.

Laura took a pink nipple into her mouth, sucking and pulling on it with her teeth. Carmilla held her there, a hand tangling in honey brown hair. Carmilla felt her pants being unbuttoned and insistent hands pulling the leather from her hips. She lifted up and let Laura slide her pants off of her legs. Laura’s fingers ran up the length of her center, hot and wet through Carmilla’s panties.

Removing her last piece of clothing, Laura trailed a few more kisses down the length of Carmilla’s body. She sucked hard between the valley of her breasts, leaving a bright red mark in her wake. Laura’s hands were soft and a little unsure as she kissed her way between Carmilla’s thighs, her fingers ghosting across ribs and squeezing her breasts.

Carmilla looked down and saw Laura kneeling between her legs. Her hands were wrapped around Carmilla’s thighs, holding her legs open. Her breath was hot and shallow and Carmilla was aching for her to do something, anything. She was wet and glistening, the lips of her pussy were swollen and her clit was straining against its hood.

Laura took mercy, wrapping her lips around Carmilla’s clit and sucking softly. Carmilla’s legs tried to close around Laura’s head, but the smaller girl’s hands kept them apart, her grip tight. She licked around the brunette’s clit, and teased her hole with the tip of her tongue. Hips rutted against her face, so she did it again. Carmilla gripped Laura’s hair, keeping her face hard against her. 

“Fuck me with your tongue, Laura, put it inside me.” Laura did just that, keeping her tongue stiff and her mouth wide open, she licked her way inside of Carmilla. She bobbed her head, letting her nose bump against Carmilla’s clit and her tongue move in and out of the girls pussy. Her cheeks were slick and Carmilla kept rutting her hips against Laura’s mouth, her moans coming faster and higher. 

Carmilla felt her orgasm winding up. She forced her eyes open to look at the girl going down on her. She was met with an intense gaze from Laura, who fucked her harder with her tongue after meeting Carmilla’s eyes. Carmilla clenched and moaned again and Laura closed her eyes, savoring the taste of Carmilla all over her mouth. 

It was the feeling of Laura moaning inside her that sent Carmilla over the edge. She let out a keening moan and Laura’s hand left her thigh to circle her clit. Carmilla twisted the hand she had in Laura’s hair. Carmilla could only lie there and clench around the girl’s tongue, hips moving to get any more friction out of it. 

Laura worked her down from her orgasm and Carmilla lay there for a moment, catching her breath. Standing up from the floor, Laura leaned over Carmilla and kissed her soundly, Carmilla tasting herself on Laura’s tongue.

“Not bad for my first time doing that, I’d say.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up. “You’ve never gone down on someone?”

Laura blushed. “The opportunity never really presented itself until now.”

“If you do it like that every time, feel free to never stop.” They both laughed and kissed again.

Carmilla seemed more interested in unbuttoning Laura’s jeans than kissing, though. She got the zipper down and Laura leaned back give her room to maneuver her pants down. Carmilla’s hand was soft and Laura felt herself thrusting into the hole Carmilla’s hand made around her length.

“Are you close at all?”

“Not really.” Laura grunted when Carmilla swiped her thumb swiped over the head of her cock. “But I don’t know how long I’ll last.”

“How long does it normally take?”

Laura blushed. “I don’t know.”

Carmilla cupped the girls face and kept stroking her with the other hand. “You don’t know as in you don’t know, or that you’ve never…” The blush deepened on Laura’s cheeks and Carmilla kissed her softly. “So by an uncommon occurrence, you meant it’s never happened before.”

Laura shook her head, feeling very shy even though there was a very naked Carmilla in front of her, her hand still working it’s magic on her cock. 

“Hey, there’s no need to be shy, creampuff. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Carmilla took Laura’s face between both her hands.

“No, believe me I want to. I’m just a little nervous.”

Carmilla kissed her again. “We can take it slow. Let’s go to my room, we’ve terrorized the kitchen enough for the evening.”

Laura backed up and pulled her pants back up over her hips. Carmilla left her clothes where they were on the floor. 

“That door’s mine, I’ll meet you in there in just a second.”

Laura made her way to Carmilla’s bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. The lights were off so she couldn’t see much of the decor, but it all looked dark. There were bookshelves lining one whole wall, and several framed things above them, but Laura couldn’t see what they were. 

She lay back on the bed and on the ceiling were dozens of stick-on glow-in-the-dark stars. After seeing the big dipper, Laura realized they were actually a map of the stars. Her chest filled with something like wonder about the mysterious girl whose bed she was sitting on.

Carmilla came through the door a few moments later, holding a small foil packet between her fingers. A condom, duh. Laura didn’t think she was going to be having sex tonight, so she hadn’t had the forethought to bring one. 

“Where’d you get that?”

“My brother keeps a stash in his room.” Laura’s eyes widened at the thought that they’d gotten down to so much business in the kitchen when Carmilla’s brother was in the room just down the hall. “Don’t panic, he isn’t home right now.”

Laura let out a sigh of relief. Carmilla climbed onto the bed beside her and turned Laura’s face to hers. “Where were we?”

Laura giggled and kissed her soundly, turning over so she could lean over Carmilla. Before they got too carried away, Laura quickly rolled off the bed. She shucked off her bra and pants, quickly followed by her panties. 

She returned to the bed, hovering over Carmilla on all fours. Carmilla spread her legs and allowed Laura to settle between her legs, her hard length pressed between them. Carmilla raised her hips, grinding up against Laura. 

Carmilla pushed against Laura’s chest, causing her to sit back. She held up the condom again.

“Do you want me to do it?”

Laura nodded. Carmilla tore open the packet and pulled out the condom. She unrolled it a couple times and then slid it over the tip of Laura’s cock. She used her hand and rolled the rest of it over Laura’s length with gentle strokes, causing Laura to groan softly. 

Carmilla leaned back and pulled Laura down to her, hands cupped around her face. Laura’s hand moved between them and circled around Carmilla’s clit, causing the brunette’s hips to jump in surprise.

Laura grabbed her cock by the base and directed it to Carmilla’s center, the tip just brushing her folds. Carmilla’s hands gripped at Laura’s shoulders and Laura was bracing herself up on one hand. The head of her cock rubbed against Carmilla’s clit, then sunk lower, spreading her pussy just a little. Carmilla’s hips canted up, trying to reach more of Laura’s length that was back to teasing her clit.

“Laura, quit teasing.” Carmilla tried to say with an edge, but it came out as a soft whine. 

“Sorry, it’s just hot seeing how badly you want me inside you.” 

Carmilla felt a surge of wetness at Laura’s words. Before she could come up with a retort, she felt the head of Laura’s cock push into her. 

They both let out a loud groan. Carmilla wrapped her legs around Laura’s hips, pulling her closer. Laura slowly eased the rest of her length into Carmilla. She dropped to her elbow and her forehead fell into the crook of Carmilla’s neck.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Laura’s face was strained, and Carmilla felt like she was being split open by the cock shoved into her pussy. Laura stayed still for a moment, afraid to move or else she’d blow her load. 

“You’re so big.” Carmilla didn’t know what else to say. Her hands roamed Laura’s back gently and the girl pressed a kiss to the swell of her breast. Carmilla let her hands move lower, giving Laura’s ass cheeks a firm squeeze. She needed Laura to move. Laura got the message. 

Her thrusts started slowly, drawing out of Carmilla and shortly back in. Laura lifted her head from where it was resting against Carmilla’s chest and she picked up the speed of her thrusts.

Carmilla’s head was thrown back, her chest puffed out with her shallow breaths. Her breasts bounced with the pace of Laura’s thrusts and her eyes were pressed shut. Laura was mesmerized by the short, high pitched gasps that escaped the brunette’s mouth. 

Her right hand left Carmilla’s hips and began rubbing Carmilla’s clit. She grunted when she felt the tight walls of Carmilla’s cunt flutter around her cock. She looked down at where they were joined, the girl’s pussy pushed apart by her length, dripping with her wetness. 

Carmilla circled her arms around Laura’s neck, pulling her back down into a kiss. “Harder, I’m close.”

Laura picked up her pace, pumping in and out of Carmilla’s center. The sounds of their fucking were almost drowned out by their moans. Slick and heady with each thrust, their skin slapped together and Laura could feel Carmilla tightening. She flicked her clit faster, trying to keep her thrusts steady. Laura could feel herself winding up, but she wanted to hold out until Carmilla came.

“Oh fuck, Laura! I’m coming!” 

She wrapped her arms around Laura’s shoulders and her legs around her hips. Laura groaned deeply when Carmilla’s legs pulled her deeper into her pussy. Her hips stuttered and she lost it.

Carmilla was clenching around Laura’s length, the girl still rubbing at her clit. Laura spilled her load into the tip of the condom, thrusting shallow and slow as her orgasm tapered off. 

Laura collapsed on top of Carmilla and they both let out a deep sigh. Carmilla’s fingers traced lightly up and down Laura’s back. They lay there for a while, catching their breaths. 

When Laura softened fully, she pulled out of Carmilla and pulled the used condom off of her. 

“Trash?”

“Over by the door, cutie.”

Laura tied the condom off and tossed it in the trash. She turned back to see Carmilla, still lying naked on the bed. She was standing and staring for too long, apparently, because Carmilla looked at her and smirked. She beckoned her over with a bent finger and Laura obeyed. 

Carmilla pulled the covers from one corner of her bed and patted the sheets, gesturing for Laura to slide into them. She did and Carmilla followed her. 

Carmilla faced her in the bed and Laura relaxed when Carmilla opened her arms for her to roll into.

“I knew you were a cuddler.” Laura didn’t say anything, but buried her face further into Carmilla’s chest. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve never been better.” Carmilla felt the girl smile against her and a softness filled her chest.

“Good.” Laura felt fingers running through her hair and she hummed in appreciation.

“Was it good for you?” Laura’s voice was surprisingly small and Carmilla softened.

“Cutie, that was amazing. I’ll let you tap out this time, but you eat pussy like a champ, so you better be ready to go in the morning.”


End file.
